


Even When We Are Parted (You Are Never Far From my Thoughts)

by Dellessa



Series: Expansion Draft Verse [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Siberia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Snippets from my Expansion Draft verse.





	1. ask me again this summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babushka’s was busy when Alexei walked in, but it always was. The little market was a long schlep from his downtown apartment. The owners were nice and always greeted him enthusiastically at the door. Today was no exception. 
> 
> _“Alyosha! It’s good to see you! We caught the game last night!”_ Viktor said. _”How are you liking it here so far?”_

Babushka’s was busy when Alexei walked in, but it always was. The little market was a long schlep from his downtown apartment. The owners were nice and always greeted him enthusiastically at the door. Today was no exception. 

_“Alyosha! It’s good to see you! We caught the game last night!”_ Viktor said. _”How are you liking it here so far?”_

Alexei grinned and replied in Russian, _”A win is always good. I think we are meshing well. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”_ He eventually made his way through the market, filling up his cart. He probably bought more than he could eat. He still wasn’t used to shopping for one. He had even (unconsciously) bought some of Jakub’s favourites on his last trip to the chain store. There was little enough chance of that here though. There was, on the other hand, a lot of brands he had grown up with. 

He checked out, and made his way out the door, only stopping when he caught sight of a picture of puppies on the bulletin board. The end of the paper was cut into little strips with a website and phone number listed. Alexei stared at the puppies in the photo, Borzois. His mother had a white one when he was growing up. It was a great, white, fluffy beast that always seemed to be smiling. 

“I am knowing the family that owns the Borzois. They are good people. You like to meet?” Viktor said coming up behind him. “Very nice dogs. So friendly.”

Alexei considered the photo for a moment before taking one of the strips. “Probably should not, but yes, would like to see puppies.” If Jakub had been there he would have told him no, and reminded him that they had little time for such things. But, Jakub was not there, and Alexei’s apartment was very big and very lonely. 

Viktor beamed. _”I’ll call them.”_

An hour later Alexei found himself walking up the sidewalk of a modest house on the north side of Indianapolis. The woman that opened the door when he knocked gave him a great smile. “I’m Anya. You must be Alexei. Nice to meet,” she stepped back to let him in. “You come see the Russkaya Psovaya Borzaya, yes?” 

Alexei nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” 

“We still have three left. They are eight weeks old.” 

He followed her through the house to the puppy room, and his heart nearly melted when he saw them. They were fuzzy, and gangly limbed. 

“The fawn and white is the only girl in the litter. The two boys are silver. Very good bloodlines, if you care about that sort of thing.” 

“Can hold?” 

“Of course,” she said.

Alexei was nearly vibrating in his skin as she let him through the gate and into the room, and soon he had puppies jumping on him, and yipping. He picked the little girl up, and hugged her to his chest. She wiggled in his arms, licking at his face. It was the best that Alexei had felt since the whole move. 

“What you think.” 

_” I think I want to take them all home,”_ Alexei said, and then thought about it for a moment when she laughed. _”No, I’m--- I’m serious. I would like to take all three.”_

He finally puts the puppy down and they talk about price, and what he needs to pick up before he can take them home. It’s a lot. All of it was a lot, but Alexei felt good as he left that night.

_/ _X_ \\_

He went to PetSmart the next day and ended up with a cart full of dog supplies. Leashes, collars, dog treats and food made there way into his cart. He walked to the adoption area, where they always had lots of cats. There were not any animals that Alexei disliked, but cats were high up on the list of animals he adored.

There were two teenage cats on the end, that looked like Russian Blues. Alexei moved close and read their information card. “Is true?” He asked an employee that went by. “Rescued from breeder?” 

“Yeah. There was a bunch that ended up in the shelter here. It was on the news,” the girl said.

The green eyed cats batted at Alexei’s hand as he reached through the bars. “Oh. But they not get home yet?” 

“Sometimes it takes a while,” she shrugged. 

“Maybe I’m adopt them then?” 

She smiled. “Sure let me get the form.” 

It took him an hour, but he powered through the form. He left PetSmart with a cart full of cat supplies, dogs supplies, and two small, grey cats in a carrier (already dubbed Tchaikovsky and Chopin in Alexei’s mind). 

Snowy was going to kill him.

_/ _X_ \\_

Anya came over later that week to help him puppy proof the apartment. “Is very good,” she pronounced. “I bring them over tomorrow?”

Alexei couldn't help but beam at that pronouncement. “Is good day. Off day. No morning skate.” 

“Do you have kennel lined up for times when you are gone?” He could tell that she was concerned. He didn’t even blame her. 

“Have house sitter lined up, neice of one of the girls in PR. Stephanie. She is very nice. Interviewed her and the Dog walker yesterday. Dog walker scheduled. They live close, so is very lucky. And Kennel set up for longer times. Seem very nice. You know Happy Tails?” 

She beamed. “I know them very well.” 

He smiled back, already excited for the next day. It was hard not to mention it to Jakub that night, but he knew how that would roll out. It was exactly why he had never had a dog in Providence.

Jakub could tell that something was up though. Alexe could tell by the way Jakub squinted at him. “You are up to something,” Jakub pronounce. 

“I’m not! Why you think I’m bad, Jakub,” Alexei said. He made a gasping noise, and did his best to look wounded. 

Jakub snorted, and rolled his eyes. “I’m onto you.” 

“You just miss me,” Alexei pronounced. “Maybe not miss me long. Sent you gift package from Ulta.” 

“Oh?” 

“Of course. I’m best boyfriend,” Alexei said. He leaned into the screen. “I’m miss you.” 

“Oh, Tater. Fuck. I miss you too.” He rubbed at his eyes, smearing his eyeliner. He looked tired, and Alexei almost felt bad about keeping his pets a secret a while longer, but he needed something, and he was so lonely here.

“I miss you a lot too,” Alexei said, his voice suddenly hoarse. “Miss you so much, Jakub. I’m hate this.” 

“Oh, Słoneczko. What am I going to do with you?” Jakub leaned away from the screen, and scrubbed at his eyes again. “Bye week isn’t that fucking far away.” 

“Such bad lies.” 

“I know, babe. Fuck. I know. I don’t know what else to say. This is fucking hard.” 

It was one of the worst things that had happened to Alexei since he had left home. He was never going back there. He just hoped he would find his way back to Snowy’s side.

_/ _X_ \\_

As promised, the puppies were delivered the next day. Bolshoi, Boris and Borscht. They were cautious as they were introduced into their new environment. They would not be introduced to the kittens until days later while Anya supervised the meeting. The puppies were old school at it, already used to Anya’s Siamese cat’s presence.

The cats on the other hand, puffed up and hissed the first time they saw the dogs. It was better the second time, and by the third exposure the cats just ignored the dogs. Alexei took dozens of pictures, spamming his Instagram. 

_SnowieGoalie31_ @AMashkov7 What is even going on?!  
_SnowieGoalie31_ @AMashkov7 Tater. We need to talk.  
_SnowieGoalie31_ @AMashkov7 Like...now?!?!  
_SnowieGoalie31_ @AMashkov7 Like yesterday. 

Alexei winced when he checked his Instagram, and didn’t bother to check his messages. He knew Snowy had some choice words to say. He always did. It was what Alexei loved about him. 

Most of the time. 

He waited until Anya left before he dialed up Snowy on skype. 

“What are you doing, Tater?” 

“I’m not sure what you are talking about, Jakub.” Alexei said. He leaned back, away from the monitor, glad that the puppies had worn themselves out and were snoozing in their crates. The kittens were sleeping in their basket at the foot of Alexei’s bed. 

“I saw your Instagram. Unless you held your own Puppy Party... and we know what I fucking think about those... you have some explaining to do.” Snowy leaned in to the camera.

Alexei hunched in on himself. “Jaaakub,” he wined. “I love them. They are the best furchildren.” 

“Alexei. You need to take them back. You---we don’t have time for something like that. We’ve talked about this before.” 

“No.” Alexei’s lover lip quivered. “I’m miss you so much. Just need this. Already have house sitter, and dog walker. I’m know you love them too. Bolshoi, Boris and Borscht, Tchaikovsky, and Chopin. See, cute names. Think of you when see Russian Blues. I’m think. Jakub loves kitties, and Jakub loves classical music. I’m just miss you so much, Kuba. Miss you all the time, and it’s not alright. Not okay. I’m hate this.” 

Jakub pinched the bridge of his nose, and got up, disappearing from the screen for a few minutes. He came back looking red eyed. “You’re right. I’m--- you know this isn’t easy for me either. Right? Fuck, Tater.” He sucked in a breath, looking like he was about to fall apart.

“I’m know,” Alexei said. “I’m know. I’m just lonely, Jakub. So lonely.” 

“What am I going to do with you, Słoneczko?” Jakub reached out and touched the screen. 

“I’m not know, Kuba. I’m really not know. Love me?” 

“I do that anyway, you big dork.” Jakub smiled at him fondly. “Fuck. I just love you so much. I’m going to marry you one day.” 

“What?” Alexei stared. “You propose? We get married?” 

“I... uh... You want that?” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “Maybe ask me again this summer, when you're here and not over stupid Skype. Maybe meet furchildren, and annoying rookies that are going to be living with me soon. Maybe on Bye week.” Alexei shrugged. “Maybe say yes. If you actually ask.” 

Snowy sucked in a breath on the other end of the line. “Kochanie, why the fuck do I have to ask.” 

“Because you are the one being an ass about the dogs.” 

“It’s the cats too.” Snowy gave a breathy laugh on the other end of the line. “Fuck. Maybe you're right. Maybe it’s a good idea. Maybe I should get a fucking cat.” 

“Not bad idea. Round out numbers nicely. Maybe cuter cat than Kit Purson and we give Rat-face a run for money?” Alexei gave Snowy a toothy grin, which only served to make Jakub laugh. 

“Still sore about that?” 

“Dirty rat tried to flatten you. I’m never let it go.” Alexei shrugged. He leaned into the screen. “Not ever, Kochanie. Was shitty ass play.” 

“It happens. I’m sure it will happen again.” Snowy bit at his lower lip, and it just made Alexei want to touch him more. “I wish you were here. These guys. You know. They aren’t the Falconers. They aren’t you.” 

“No. They aren’t. I’m sorry, Kuba. Maybe better when you are here in a few weeks. Meet our kids.” 

“Jesus, Tater. Fuck. They aren’t kids.” He rolled his eyes again. “It’ll be good to see you though. Really good.” He smiled, that way that made Alexei’s heart skip everytime.

“I’m counting off the days. Not soon enough.” 

“It’s never soon enough,” Jakub said, and Alexei could not argue with that, but he knew they would get there eventually.


	2. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really wished he could be there, but that would be weird. It wasn’t like Alexei had any clue. 
> 
> The only reply he got after that was the same eyeless smiley face Alexei always sent. 
> 
> Typical.

February 2009 - Erie, PA.

“You ready to go to the big show?” Mashkov asked as he plonked down beside him in the bench.

It was too early in the morning to be that bright-eyed in Jakub’s estimation, but Mashkov’s smile was positively brilliant. He was a good addition to the team, seemingly always happy. He was a good boost to morale, and a surprisingly good sniper for a d-man. 

“Is anyone, really?” Jakub could not help but smile back, and ignored the annoying flutter in his chest. “It’s not really the big show though. It’s the AHL. I’ll probably be there a few years. Development.” he shrugged. 

“Still bigger than this, maybe. Will miss you at the end of the season.” 

“Mmm...long way off though. We still have the end of the season, and hopefully playoffs.” 

“Maybe you jinx us?” Mashkov said with that smile on his face. There was something about Alexei’s smile that always made butterflies flutter in Jakub’s stomach. It made Jakub want to kiss him, even though he knew he shouldn't think that way about a teammate. He couldn't decide if it was those plush lips, or the little dimple that appeared in one cheek. Either way it wasn’t something he should be thinking about. He was off-limits, and two years seemed like an enormous gulf at that point. 

“Maybe,” Jakub said, he couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that left his mouth. “Maybe not. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

Mashkov shrugged. “Just billet house. Boring. Maybe I come over and we play game? Call of Duty? Halo Wars?” 

“Sure, if you want.” 

“Yes, пожалуйста.” 

Jakub snorted. “Sure, man. Let me just get ready to go.” He stripped the still sweaty under armour off and hurried through his shower. 

The drive to the apartment that Jakub’s father had rented out for the season was quiet enough. It wasn’t awkward either. It never had been with Alexei. 

They sat close on the couch, shoulders knocking. Jakubs father brought them snacks. Grilled cheese with oscypek cheese and strawberry jam, and jalapeno cheese stuffed with goat cheese. It’s a weird mix of Polish and American, but they’ve lived in the States even before Jakub’s junior career started to get a head start, only going home to Poland during the summer. It had been hard at first. He still missed his sister, Aleksandra, and his cousins. He missed his mother and his grandparents. 

“Is good. Like jam,” Alexei wrinkled his nose and watched Jakub dunk the jalapeno in the jam. “But not that way.” 

“Acquired taste, maybe?” 

Alexei shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Jakub destroyed him in game, but Alexei didn’t seem to care, it was really nothing new. He still seemed to have a good time, and was still grinning when Jakub finally drove him to his billet house. 

“Is good, we hang out more, yes?” Alexie said as he hopped out of the car once they arrived. 

“Sure, Mashkov. If that is what you want.” 

“Lyosha.” 

“What?” 

“You call me that. Yes? We’re friends, right? Alexei leaned through the window. “You call me Lyosha.” He ran off before Jakub could even reply.

_/ _X_ \\_

March 2009 - Erie, PA

The season crawled along. They won more than they lost, and Jakub grew more anxious about the upcoming draft. “It’s going to be fine,” His father would say. “You don’t worry about it. Just play well.” 

“Easier said than done,” Jakub grumbled back. “What if I go to a team I don’t want to be on?” 

“I think you will be happy wherever you go.” His father ruffled his hair, and Jakub could not disagree with that. 

“What if they find out about---” He shrugged. There was no secrets he kept from his family. They had not been shocked or mad when he told them he was gay, but he still worried. He heard the things the other teams yelled, and he wasn’t blind to the media, or some teams actions. 

“Then you will go to a team that will accept you and be happy to put you on their roster. You are a good, Słoneczko. Never doubt that.” 

“I don’t. I mean not really, but...” he shrugged. Kids were mean, and hockey was just...backwards sometimes. “I’m just scared.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” 

Jakub hummed in agreement. There was so much they still had to do. The end of the season was creeping up, and the Combine. He wanted to be ready for it, and yet he was terrified. He tried not to read the media about him, and tried to just focus on the last end of the season. They were still in the run for the Memorial Cup, and that was what mattered at the moment. 

He had to just concentrate on that. 

Only sometimes it was hard to. Like when Alexei would come over after practice and they would sit on the couch together. Alexei always sat too close, as if he had no idea what personal space meant. 

It wasn’t going to be forever though. Intellectually Jakub knew there was no reason to try to take things any further. The season was going to end soon, and Jakob would probably be heading over to the ECHL, or the AHL if he was lucky. He would probably fall out of contact with Alexei, and there was little chance that they would go to the same team. 

There was also little chance of Alexei even being gay, and Jakub was not going to ask. That way just lay more trouble than Jakub was willing to take.

_/ _X_ \\_

June 2009 - Providence, Rhode Island.

Jakub froze in his chair when his name was called. Surely it was a mistake. He had done really well in the Combine, and the Memorial cup win was still fresh in his mind, but the Falconers surely would not want him as their number one pick. He kept saying that to himself as he walked up to the stage and received his jersey. This could not possible real. 

But it was just as real as the text he received from Alexei afterwards. 

_Good Job! So proud of u! )))))))))))))))_

Jakub did not even know what to say to any of that.

_/ _X_ \\_

June 2011- Providence, RI

 _Combine so hard. (((((_

Jakub smiled when he received the text. _You did really good._

He had expected they would fall out of touch, but Alexei was still a constant in his life through the last two seasons with the Sparrow Hawks. He had done well with the AHL team, and Alexei never failed to let him know. It was sweet, and endearing, and Jakub was so far in over his head with this. 

_You watch Draft tonight?_

_Yeah, Lyosha. I’ll watch it._

He really wished he could be there, but that would be weird. It wasn’t like Alexei had any clue. 

The only reply he got after that was the same eyeless smiley face Alexei always sent. 

Typical. 

He still found himself curled up on the couch with his laptop, and watched the speeches (boring), as the draft began. He felt like a lump was caught in his chest as the first picks were made. Alexei had been projected to go in the first ten. The Falconers had the fifth pick. 

Then the impossible happened and they were calling Alexei’s name, and he was putting on the Falconer’s jersey. 

Jakub’s breath caught in his chest and he almost dropped his laptop on the floor. 

They were going to play together. 

_))))))))))))_ Popped up in Jakub’s messages an hour later. 

_I saw. Can’t wait._ Jakub typed back. He laughed when he got an even longer string of eyeless smiles back. _We’re going to light it up._

 _Yes! Can’t wait to see you! Best hockey._

Jakub would like to think so. He’d like to hope so. 

_Definitely._ he finally replied.

_/ _X_ \\_

October 2011 - Providence, Rhode Island.

They had text back and forth throughout the summer. They had never really stopped when Jakub had left the Otters, but Jakub had always expected them to. He had always expected it to slowly come to a halt. 

If anything after the draft their texting had increased a thousand fold, and it wasn’t just texts anymore, but pictures of the world around them. 

Jakub had hoped that his crush would wane. 

If anything it just got stronger and began to tip over dangerously into full blown love. 

“Fuck, I’m in trouble,” he moaned, and fell back on his bed. He almost wished that he was still leaving with his father, that he would have someone to confide in, but this was not a conversation that he wanted to have on the phone. 

He could do this though. He could be Alexei’s friend. He could be his teammate. 

He could settle for what he had.

It was hard though, even more so when he had picked Alexei up from the Airport. He had a good three inches on Jakub now, and was no longer all long coltish limbs. He was still lanky, something Jakub was sure he would never grow out of, but still solid when he hugged Jakub tight. It wasn’t a bro hug, by any stretch. He held on, and tucked his face against Jakub’s neck. “Missed you,” he mumbled against Jakub’s neck. 

“Missed you too, zabko,” Jakub answered.

_/ _X_ \\_

November 2011 - Providence, Rhode Island.

Pre-season had flown by. Alexei was in and out, bopping between the Sparrow Hawks in Pawtucket, and the Big Show. It was odd to see him come and go, while Jakub seemed up for the duration (finally). Even with the commute Alexei was still staying with Marty, which didn’t seem like a bad thing to Jakub. He needed people after all, people who weren’t Jakub. 

They still spent their off days together, which was how Jakub found himself sitting beside Alexei which he was murdered of COD. It was rare enough to have an off day that coincided, at lease while Alexei was down in the AHL. Alexei took it all in stride much better than some of the other boys did. 

Jakub finally let his controller fall to the floor. “You are the worst.”

_/ _X_ \\_

December 2011 - Providence, Rhode Island.

Jakub kept expecting to be sent back down. It didn’t happen though. Dahlin, the starting goalie, was injured two games into November, and he wasn’t coming back. The concussion was bad, from what Jakub heard and Dahlin was throwing in the towel. Jakub had mixed feelings about it. He didn’t want anyone hurt, but he also wanted his own shot at the Big Show. The kid they had as Jakub’s bak up, was just that. A kid. THey were doing everything they could to keep him out of the net. Jakub was doing everything he could, and really they were on fire. It was the best start the Falconers had had since their inaugural year (they weren’t the Aces, but really what team was?). 

The point was, that they were doing well. 

Jakub didn’t feel nearly as confident with how things were going with Alexei. He was seemingly oblivious, and yet he would hang on Jakub in a way that was distinctly not bro-like.


End file.
